The winx and the avatar
by kataang and makorra
Summary: After Korra is finished giving the speech at the end of season two, she finds herself in another world. Will she ever get back to her world to keep balance or will she be stuck in this weird world forever? Will she make any new friends? Do I suck at summaries? Yes I do. Story is better than it sounds. I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes so I have decided to make a crossover between my two favorite shows! Don't read if you don't like, and no negative reviews! And I don't know how to, call me a loser, spell some of the words. I have WARNED you**

* * *

"We are entering a new change." Korra said as she left the podium.

"Wow what a wonderful speech." Bolin said while he wiped a fake tear from his right eye.

"Thanks Bolin." Korra said.

"Oh no, do you need a hug too?" Bolin asked knowing Korra was pretty sad.

"Um, no I think I'm just going for a little walk." Korra said, just wanting to be alone right now.

After a while Korra came across an old well.

"That's strange, I don't remember a well being here before." Korra said raising an eyebrow.

Korra came closer to the old well and eyed it for a while. She came closer and closer to it, as if it was calling her. It wasn't long before she was hovering above the old well.

The winds were strong, very strong so strong that it pushed Korra into the old well.

"AAAHHH!" She yelled. Too bad no one was there to hear it. She yelled and yelled as she continued to fall down the well.

**AT ALFEA**

** "**Oh gosh, I cannot believe we got our bloomix powers!" Stella said with very much excitement.

"And it's all thanks to our dear friend Bloom." Musa said.

"Oh stop you're making me blush." Bloom said playfully.

A chorus of laughter went on, that was until they heard screaming outside.

Bloom acted fast, "Come on girl's someone is in trouble!"

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Musa said.

They ran outside to find no danger to anyone, but they still heard screaming.

"Ugh! Where is the screaming coming from?" Tecna asked.

"Look, Someone is falling from the sky!" Stella pointed out.

"I'll handle this, morefix shield!" Lyla yelled. As a bubble came up to the sky. The screaming stopped.

Korra was freaking out.

"What in the spirits just happened?" Korra yelled, as she came down to the ground, and saw the winx.

"Hello, I'm Flora and this is Bloom, Musa, stella, Tecna, and Lyla." Flora said. "And you are?"

"I'm korra, where am I and what am I doing here? I'm need to get back to the south pole. I just defeated Vvato and I have to maintain balance to the world!" Korra said.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I am avatar Korra!" Korra said.

"Oh boy this should be good." Musa said sarcastically.

* * *

What do you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the south** **pole **

**B****olin pov**

** It's been awhile since I saw Korra. I'm starting to get really worried, and cold. I better go in side to get warm. Hey, maybe Naga can find Korra!**

** "Hey Mako, have you seen Korra or Naga?" I asked my older brother as he walked from talking to Asami.**

** "Hey bro, and I haven't seen Korra since she gave her speech, and I think Naga is sleeping." My brother replied. "Why?"**

** "Well I talked to her after her speech, she said she was going for a walk." I said now with worrisome.**

** "Yeah well it's been over two hours and she's still not back. Maybe we should look for her-" I cut my brother off.**

** "That's why I'm looking for Naga!" I shouted.**

** Then a spirit came by.**

** "You looking for avatar Korra? Because she's not in the south pole anymore." The spirit said.**

** "How did you come in here?" Bolin asked.**

** "Ignore that Bolin! Well where is Korra did she go home?" Mako said to me and asked the spirit.**

** "First off the south pole is her home and second she's far from here-" I cut off the spirit.**

** "How far!" I yelled.**

** "Would you let me finish boy?" The spirit asked.**

** I mumbled sorry as the spirit continued.**

** "As I was saying," The spirit eyed me, "Korra is very, very, very, very far away. She's not in this world anymore. She's in a different world now." The spirit said.**

** "What do you mean Korra is in another world?" Mako asked.**

** "Bring all the people you can trust and meet me outside in exactly one hour. Tell them Korra is missing." The spirit said as it flew away.**

** There was silence for awhile, then Mako spoke up, "We should probably do what the spirit said, you know if we want to find Korra."**

** At Alfea**

** "So wait you're from this place called the southern water tribe?" Stella asked.**

** "That's right, but you may also now it as the south pole. That's where I was born and trapped away from the world for over sixteen years, that was until I moved to Republic City so I could be taught how to airbend." Korra said.**

** "Um, wait, isn't the south pole like really cold?" Musa asked.**

** "Yes, but that never really bothered me." Korra replied.**

** "So, do you have any powers?" Tecna asked.**

** "Well I said before I'm the avatar, which means I can bend all four elements-" Korra was cut of by Stella.**

** "Wait! I forgot to call Brandon!" Stella yelled as she ran to get her phone.**

** Bloom sighed and shook her head. "Stella this is a little more important than calling Brandon." But it was too late Stella was already calling Brandon.**

** "Don't mind her, so anyways what are the elements?" Lyla asked**

** "Why don't I show you, get some water and come meet me out side." Korra said running already running outside.**

** Back at the south pole**

** "Okay, so what you are saying is that Korra is very far-"**

** "Very,very, very."Bolin cut them off**

** "Okay very, very,very, very far away from the south pole?" Asami asked.**

** "Yes! And we need you guys to come meet the spirit who told us and help find Korra!" Bolin yelled.**

** Asami, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi gave them weird looks.**

** "Look, maybe you have midnight sun madness-" Kya began but was cut off by Bolin.**

** "No! We don't bigmight bun sadness!" Bolin yelled.**

** "Um, Bolin I think she said midnight sun madness." Asami said.**

** "I don't care! We're telling you the truth!" Bolin argued.**

** "Bolin calm down-" Asami started****.**

** "No! I will not clam down-" Bolin also started.**

** "Stop!" Mako yelled. "Standing here and arguing isn't the answer! What Bolin is telling you is true. ****Now who's coming with us?"**

** "I am." Asami stated.**

** "As will I." Tenzin said.**

** "Bumi and I will stay here and watch over mom and the rest, and we'll also tell Korra's parents." ****Kya said.**

** "Aww man I wanted to go!" Bumi fumed.**

** "Let's go see the spirit " Mako said.**

** BACK AT ALFEA**

** "I brought a bucket of water I hope it's okay." Flora asked Korra.**

** "It's just fine" Korra said**

** "Okay so show us you're powers!" Everyone said at the time.**

** "Stand back." Korra said while smirking.**

** A flash of light came from Korra's eyes as she bended all four elements, water, earth, fire, and air.**

**Everyone had their mouths wide open. They've never seen anything like it before, it looked so unreal.**

** As Korra was done everyone was swarming with questions.**

** "How, what, why, ahhh!" Stella yelled.**

** "Clam down it's normal." Korra said while laughing.**

** "Wow! The elements kinda look like our powers! The fire looks like Blooms dragon flame, your earth is like floras nature, and your water is like my power is waves." Lyla said comparing each other's powers.**

** "What are your powers?" Korra asked.**

** "My power is the dragon flame, Lyla's the fairy of waves, Tecna's the fairy if technology, Flora's the fairy of nature, Musa's the fairy of music, and Stella's the fairy of the shining sun." Bloom said.**

** "Cool, I've never heard of that. So you're like what fairies?" Korra asked.**

** "Yep, and it's awesome!" Lyla said.**

** "So are you going to show me what you got or what?" Korra said while smiling.**

** BACK AT THE SOUTH POLE**

** "Oh spirit! Oh spirit!" Bolin yelled.**

** "Ugh! Would you stop yelling already!" The spirit said as it showed itself.**

** "Okay is this every one?" Asked the spirit.**

** "Yes, at least for now" Tenzin said.**

** "Oh great more work." The spirit said sarcastically.**

** After awhile they came across the old well Korra fell into.**

** "And down you all go." said the spirit said.**

** "Wait wha-" Asami was staring to say but was cut off by the spirit, as it pushed all of them in the old well.**

** "Ahhhh!" They all yelled.**

** They fell through the ceiling into the floor.**

** "Hey who are you?" The girl asked.**

** "Um, well I'm Asami, this is Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin." Asami tried to explain but was terrified by the weird looking girls. "W-w- who are you?"**

** "Well sinceyou asked so nicely I'll spare you, I'm icy and my sister names are Darcey and stormy." Icy said while smirking. "And you're now going to help us."**

* * *

** I really tried to make this as long as I could.**


End file.
